1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to helicopter control technology, and particularly to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) and a method for controlling the UAV.
2. Description of Related Art
UAVs have been used to perform security surveillance by capturing images of a number of monitored scenes, and sending the captured images to a monitor computer. To avoid an obstacle a flight direction of the UAV needs to be changed using a special controller. If an administrator wants to change the flight direction of the UAV to the left, the administrator has to move a control lever of the special controller towards the left. However, because of human error during the operation of the special controller, a wrong control operation of the UAV may be implemented. Therefore, an efficient method for controlling the UAV is desired, to control the UAV to fly in a proper direction.